


あなたのえがおはとてもあかるいから、私はたいようがみません。

by soupcoups



Series: We go on and on, baby [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Characters+tags will be added as I go idk where I'm going with this, First Love, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Minghui-free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcoups/pseuds/soupcoups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, 42. Honestly, Mingming, I don't blame you. He's got a pretty nice ass."<br/>"Mingyuuuu!" Minghao groaned, hitting the other upside the head. "Fine. I like him. But we'll never even interact, it's hopeless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	あなたのえがおはとてもあかるいから、私はたいようがみません。

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmmett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmmett/gifts).



> As an apology for the zombie fic,  
> this high school AU that I've been meaning to write will all be fluffy shoujo manga shit n it'll just all be apologies for the zombie fic TBH,,  
> the first fic in a 1000000 chapter installment,,, I'll add more chapters  
> also this is formatted rlly badly because I wrote it on my phone lol pls give critique  
> psa this is apart of a 30 day writing challenge+ it was only supposed to be 250 words oops  
> (the song I used was Ready To Go by p!atd I'm trash)  
> gifted to my beautiful beta, em. u go daddy

You've got these little things,  
Minghao stared out the window blankly, trying to distract himself from the sight that was Wen Junhui running during track practice.  
"Yah! Minghao, what'd you get for number three?" Seokmin whispered, smacking his friend's hand.  
"What? Huh? Oh, I got 37." Minghao stuttered out, shifting his papers quickly.  
"Well, one of us is wrong then, I got 42." Mingyu said, choosing then to turn around in his seat. "Distracted again by the other hot Chinese transfer student?" He said, smirking.  
"Please. It's not like you don't have your eyes constantly glued to that junior, Wonwoo hyung." Minghao sputtered, Mingyu blushing and Seokmin, not particularly caring, what with him being asexual and all, nudged Mingyu with a ruler.  
"So? Did you say 42, or.." Seokmin questioned.  
"Yeah, 42. Honestly, Mingming, I don't blame you. He's got a pretty nice ass."  
"Mingyuuuu!" Minghao groaned, hitting the other upside the head. "Fine. I like him. But we'll never even interact, it's hopeless." 

 

"Alright, seeya Mingyu! Ask your mom if you can spend the night sometime!" Minghao yelled, hoisting his backpack up to his shoulder and heading out as the other boy hurried the opposite of where he usually should be heading to get home, wanting to talk to Wonwoo.  
As soon as he exited the classroom, however, he collided with someone, his tipped down forehead hitting the other person's chin.  
"Shit- sorry, man." Minghao said before looking up, recognizing immediately the face of his two year crush.  
Junhui was staring at him with both eyebrows raised, and it took Minghao a moment to realize that he had apologized in Mandarin rather than Korean.  
Minghao cleared his throat and was sure he had never wanted death so much in his entire life. "I mean- uh, sorry." He tried again, in Korean this time. Hopefully, Junhui spoke some other dialect and didn't hear the curse word. Minghao could feel his entire face burning up.  
"No problem." The slightly taller boy said, this time in Mandarin as well. Minghao was wrong; THIS was definitely the best time to die. "I'm Wen Junhui. You?"  
"X-Xu Minghao." Minghao stuttered out.  
"Would you like to hang out sometime after school?"  
"I-I can't today, I have a, an after school job." Which he desperately wanted to quit now. But their family needed money.  
"Alright." The smile didn't reach Junhui's eyes. "Is Saturday after school alright?"  
"Uh. Yeah?"

 

The next day, everyone is just happy that it's Friday, until they remember that it's the third week of school; which meant Saturday classes. Minghao could practically see Seokmin crying internally.  
Minghao couldn't be bothered to care; however, about extra classes. He was mostly preoccupied with having to hang out with the guy he had never talked to and simultaneously liked for two years.  
The day went by quickly like this, even though Minghao ended up being so preoccupied that he almost forgot about his after school job.  
He was nearly late, saved by about two minutes in which he used to put the apron on quickly, hastily gloving his hands and tying his hair back. So it was pretty fair that Minghao, finally with a mind occupied by selling sweets and not gorgeous, smart exchange student Wen Junhui, was surprised enough to jump when he looked up from the cash register to see the latter, in a suit, with several bodyguards surrounding him, which brought to his mind that he hadn't seen the older at school that day.  
Junhui didn't seem to be very surprised, however, when after he ordered (two chocolate chip muffins, three sugar cookies), that the one he would be paying was none other than Minghao.  
"By the way, I forgot to ask yesterday. What's your number?"  
"Oh-I-I don't have a phone." Minghao stuttered out. Good going, Minghao, he probably thinks you're stupid.  
"Really? We'll have to remedy that tomorrow."  
Minghao had to cover his blush with a hand under the guise of coughing. "You don't have to-you don't have to buy me a phone, I couldn't afford the service anyways." He reasoned with Jun, hoping that somehow he would be able to convince the other.  
Before Junhui could answer, however, his phone rang. "Yes? Of course. I am aware that unless we trade our American stocks, the DOW Jones will go down considerably within the next few days." And with that, he was out the door, leaving a one hundred thousand won note on the counter as well as the muffins and cookies, and a gaping Minghao. 

 

School the next day ended quickly as well, though Minghao did doze off once or twice because of his inability to sleep the previous night.  
Before he could sneak off home, however, quietly toeing on his outside shoes and picking up his backpack, Junhui was in front of him.  
"Ready to go?"  
"I guess."  
"Good." Junhui smiled the entire way to his car- wait, Junhui has a car? What?  
"Minwoo, take us to the place I told you about before. Hyorin and Siwon already set it up, right?"  
"Yes, master Junhui. It will be about half an hour until we get there."  
Junhui closed the window that separated the driver and the two boys, and leaned back into the chair to a gaping Minghao.  
"You-you're-"  
"Rich, yeah, I know." Junhui said, the slightest amount of trace irritation in his voice, and Minghao immediately regretted saying anything. "By the way, I got you this." He dug a phone out of his pocket, a fairly recent model of anything Minghao knew about phones could be trusted.  
"You, you didn't have to.." Minghao mumbled, though he was already cradling the phone, trying to play with it.  
"Yeah, but I wanted to." Junhui said, easily slipping back to Mandarin. "Besides, if you're my boyfr—friend, you'll need one so we can text during class and stuff."  
The stutter didn't escape Minghao's notice, and he blushed once more for what must have been the hundredth time in the past four days. "Texting in class isn't allowed." Minghao replied, nervous about speaking his native language with another. Now that he was, there was no excuse for his stuttering.  
"Well, but people do it anyway." Junhui chuckled, deep in his throat, and Minghao wanted that sound to envelope him, to keep him warm and safe.  
Fuck. Minghao was so deeply in love with this older guy. It wasn't fair. 

With little talk between the two after that, Junhui tapping angrily on his phone, they soon arrived at whatever special spot Junhui had wanted them to go to. Which ended up being a cliff side, with a blanket spread out and a picnic basket on top of it to keep it from moving.  
"One moment, Ming-ah." Junhui murmured. "Make yourself comfortable." With that, he turned away, punching at his phone once more before practically growling into it so quickly and lowly that Minghao couldn't make out what he said.  
Meanwhile, Minghao was sure his blush spread not only throughout his face, but also his ears as well. This was DEFINITELY a date. Did this mean Junhui liked him too? Or was he just socially awkward and not understanding of what people do normally when they hang out? Whatever the reason, Junhui soon came back to the sound of the car driving away.  
"Sorry about that. You can start eating of you want." Junhui refused to meet Minghao's gaze, and Minghao's blush intensified. 

"I-I like you. I have since my freshman year." Minghao suddenly said, between bites of a begrudgingly delicious sandwich.  
Junhui choked on his champagne, but after, he said, "I like you too."  
After a pregnant pause, Minghao looked at the other boy. "Can I... Can I kiss you?"  
"I-If you want."  
And with that, Minghao leaned forward over his plate and Junhui's, Junhui thankfully setting his champagne glass down, capturing the older boy's lips in a chaste kiss that the other quickly turned into a sensual, romantic one.  
When they finally pulled away, breathless, Junhui's lips swollen and his probably as well, Junhui popped the question. "Will you go out with me?"  
And the answer was only inevitable, the question a formality. "Yes."

There's a million ways it could go

**Author's Note:**

> PS ALSO: the title literally translates to "because your smile is so bright, I can not see the sun."


End file.
